


Close Spaces and Other Shakespearean English Stories

by TheSeerOfTime



Category: House of Secrets (Book Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Eleanor Ships It, Angst, Brendan and Eleanor Are Immature, Cordelia Reads FanFiction, Cordelia suggests sleeping arrangements and regrets it, Cordelia's Bad At This, Cuddling, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ignoring Important Plot Points, Implied Sexual Content, It's All Brendan's Fault, Set In Book One, Stuck In A Dumbwaiter, Tumblr: otpprompts, Will and Cordelia Care Too Much For Each Other, Will's Awkward As Heck, nerds, otp prompt, who knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories about the awkward relationship between Will Draper and Cordelia Walker. </p><p>~</p><p>Chapter One: Written for the OTP Prompt: "Imagine your OTP gets trapped in a very close-quarters place, causing them to be pressed fairly close together, and Person A says, “I swear this is the beginning to every smutty fan-fiction ever.”"</p><p>Out of curiosity, Will decided to climb into the dumbwaiter, only to be followed by Cordelia.<br/>And then Brendan and Eleanor won't let them get out.<br/>Wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Like Every FanFiction Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if nobody's ever actually read this series I'M WRITING FANFICTION FOR MY OTP WITHIN IT.  
> DON'T JUDGE ME.

Will Draper was, as most people are, a very curious person by nature. And so, when an opportunity arose to act upon this nature, he went with it head-first.

Said opportunity was to climb into the dumbwaiter within the Kristoff house. He had nothing better to do, anyway. Nobody was going to go near the house for awhile, and besides, the Walkers certainly wouldn't care...would they?

So there he was, sitting in the dumbwaiter, a big stupid grin on his face. It was more because of the sense of accomplishment with being within the thing. Unfortunately, Will wasn't a small person, not at all. As he tried to climb out, he found himself stuck.

And, at the same time, Cordelia found herself walking near the dumbwaiter entrance. Will noticed the footsteps, and called from the dumbwaiter; "Can I have some help here?"

Of course, it took the girl a few moments to realize just what she heard. "Will...Are you  _stuck_ in there? Really?"

"You're making it sound like a bad thing!" If Cordelia could see the pilot, she would've seen him pouting slightly.

"It is," She mused, starting to open the door. "well, okay, sort of."

"Just get me out of here." Will huffed, and stared at Cordelia. "It's really cramped in here--Wait, what are you doing?" He watched as she attempted to get  _herself_ in the dumbwaiter.

"Joining you. I need the excuse to get away from Brendan and Nell."

"I thought you liked your siblings?" The pilot's voice was laced with confusion.

"I do," Cordelia muttered, as she got herself into the dumbwaiter. "but I need some time without them."

Will nodded, before frowning. With her in there, too, there was less room. She wasn't small, either, not at all. "Now it's more cramped." He huffed.

"So?" 

And before another word could be said, the duo heard giggling from outside the dumbwaiter. Two sets of it, actually. A boy's and a small girl's. Brendan and Eleanor, in fact. And the next sound they heard was of what sounded to be tape.

"Have fun!" Brendan managed to get out through his giggling. He was quickly making sure, until he and Nell decided to take it off, that Will and Cordelia weren't getting out of that dumbwaiter any time soon.

It took them a few moments to realize just what was going on. "What are you two doing?!" Will yelled, but it was to no avail. Eleanor (who, actually, decided upon the plan) and Brendan were already gone, leaving the pilot and the bookworm stuck within the small space. Which, perhaps if the circumstances were different, wouldn't have annoyed them as much. But,  _because_ of the circumstances, they were  _very_ annoyed.

"We're stuck." Cordelia murmured, trying to lean back, only to realize that if she did so, she'd be pushing against the other. Which, in her head, wasn't a very good idea. Will would've agreed.

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious." 

"Shut up, Will."

They sat there in silence for a small period of time, before finally, Cordelia spoke again.

"I swear this is the beginning to every smutty fan-fiction ever." After saying this, she broke down into her own giggles.

Will, however, was confused again. "Beginning to every  _what_?"

"Never mind!" The bookworm half-yelled, trying to stop laughing. It shouldn't have been so funny, but because Will had  _no_ idea what she was talking about, it make it all the more funny to her.

* * *

Of course, after they got out, Cordelia had to explain what "fanfiction" was and what exactly was making her laugh so hard.

But before she did that, they did have to exact revenge on Eleanor and Brendan, which was basically what they did to them; a while within the dumbwaiter.

 

 

 


	2. Cordelia, Never Suggest How We Sleep Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the OTP Prompt: "Imagine person A and person B cuddling, legs intertwined, while leaving little kisses and tracing hearts on each other’s skin."  
> ~  
> Because SE all the way. Canon divergence again. And I'm saying that Will and Cordelia are kind of in some type of awkward relationship-that-isn't-a-relationship-but-is.  
> Also, since it's kind of told that they only had one mattress, I'm saying they had two for the sake of the story.  
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because somebody actually said they liked chapter one.  
> I'm happy.  
> So this is for you, only other person on the internet who read House of Secrets.  
> Also, this chapter might be short. I'm no good at fluff //cries

 

> "Okay, we have two mattresses, and four people." Cordelia mused, looking over towards the other three. "We have to decide who goes where."
> 
> "Will and Brendan on one, and me and you on the other?" Eleanor proposed, titling her head slightly. "I mean, it makes the most sense!"
> 
> She was met with sounds of disgust from both of them, and then they spoke at the same time; "There is no way I'm doing that." 
> 
> Cordelia sighed. _Why am I not surprised,_ she thought,  _that they'd hate that idea. Oh wait, it's because I knew it was coming._  "Bren and Nell on one. Me and Will on the other. Unless anyone else has anything better, I think that should work for now."
> 
> "I gue--Wait, what?" It took Will a moment to register just  _what_ she suggested. "Do you re--"
> 
> "Yes, I do." Cordelia interrupted. "So if that's all the counterarguments..."
> 
> Eleanor and Brendan stayed quiet, although they were trying not to smile. Unfortunately, neither of them succeeded in that goal, gaining them pointed stares from the other two in the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  "Will, why did it seem you didn't like my idea?" Cordelia asked, quietly. She waited until she was sure Brendan and Eleanor had gotten settled, so they weren't trying to listen in.
> 
> "Because." 
> 
> "That doesn't answer anything."
> 
> "I don't know if it's a good idea, is all." Will finally said, after a few moments. "After all, are we even a...thing?" 
> 
> The bookworm sighed and pulled herself closer. "In my eyes, yes." She nuzzled her head under Will's. "Why, do you not?"
> 
> "I don't know." The former pilot mused. He wasn't sure what he believed it to be; it's still only been brief so far. Letting the slightest smile slip, he shifted slightly, one arm draped over Cordelia. "I mean, it would be nice if this was a thing." Aside from that, he wasn't sure what else he needed to say.
> 
> She nodded slightly, closing her eyes. "Well, good for you, because it is, Will." 
> 
> "Well then, good for me." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Brendan and Eleanor woke up first, surprisingly. Actually, neither of them slept much, which might have been why they woke up before the other two.
> 
>  

> Only, they quickly woke the other two with their giggling, which wasn't their plan  _at all._  
> 

> Cordelia was half-curled up, her head still under Will's, and their legs were tangled up somewhat. 

> That didn't last much longer, as they were, as already mentioned, Brendan and Eleanor woke them up with their laughing.

> "Could you two stop being so loud?" Cordelia grumbled, blinking her eyes open. Peeling herself away from the pilot, she sat up, running a hand through her hair. "You two are so immature."

> "Aw, Deal, that was cute!" Eleanor whined. She had to jab Brendan in the side, though, before he started singing the dumb tree rhyme. 

> "It was not."

> "Was too!" 

> "Now _you're_ being loud, Cordelia." Will finally interjected. "Hypocrite, hm?" He sat up, doing the same as the bookworm, running a hand through his own tousled hair.

> "They're just being immature!" 

> "Sure they are."

> * * *
> 
> Let's just say Cordelia never really suggested sleeping arrangements after that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, this sucked.  
> I kinda rushed the ending because I know I needed to get this chapter out.  
> I'll try to make less sucky ones later on.


	3. The Two Times Cordelia and Will Were Honestly Terrified For One Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in both book one and two, because I got the inspiration. Kind of angst-y because why not!
> 
> ~
> 
> The two times Cordelia Walker and Will Draper felt honestly terrified for one other, both during their first and second adventures. Spoilers for both, because in this one, I'm actually using canon. But still different because of course, this is more ship oriented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sorry  
> not at all  
> also, kinda short, i ran out of ideas, sorry!

  _Cordelia_

The moment the Walkers heard the sickening noise, they knew that there was  _no_ way Will had survived that. It was simply  _impossible._

Now, Brendan and Eleanor weren't okay, but Cordelia--poor Cordelia took it the hardest, definitely. 

Will shouldn't have died. He didn't have to do it, but yet he did. For  _them,_ the three kids whom he only met not too long ago, the ones who told him his entire life had been a  _lie._ But at the same time, they had kept him from dying, which was a bonus. In a way.

But Cordelia couldn't think straight. Will was  _dead_ and he wasn't coming back, this wasn't a book, she couldn't just turn back to the beginning and reset everything. 

The thought resonated through the bookworm's mind. He's  _gone,_ and she can't do  _anything_ to change it. It hurts, really. 

She stared, only looking away when she was forced to. She's choking back tears, trying to seem calmer than she is, for Eleanor and Brendan's sakes. She can't break down, not here, not now. It wouldn't help anything at  _all_ , honestly. 

 _"Deal,"_ Eleanor whispered, once they ended up in that godawful cart.  _"It's okay to cry...I know Will was important to you."_

 _"Nell, this is different..."_ Cordelia trailed off, not sure of what else to say.  _"He didn't have to, nor did he deserve it."_

Both of them were silent the rest of the way, along with Brendan, whom didn't find anything needed to be said.

* * *

  _Will_

Will watched in complete horror as the Wind Witch left Cordelia's body, leaving what was left on the ground.

Tears stung at the corners of his eyes.  _Now I know how she felt...but this is somehow **worse.** **  
**_

Cordelia Walker, much like him in their first escapade, was  _dead._

The former pilot wasn't sure what to think. He covered his face, holding in the sobs threatening to come forth. He didn't need to break down there, not now, Deal wouldn't want to see him like that...Deal wouldn't want to see him crying over her. He'd have to tough it out, Will decided. He'd do it for Cordelia.

The other two Walker kids just stared. They weren't sure how to react, either. Eleanor and Brendan stood, silent. The former eventually looked over to Will, feeling a twinge of guilt rise. If she hadn't brought him into their world, this might have been avoided...

Wait.

Eleanor looked down, and noticed that what was left of her older sister was  _moving._

"Will, look!"


End file.
